Just Be A Man About It
by KNDfreak
Summary: Skye's done with Chase. After everything, she finally pulls herself together to pull the plug of their relationship. Oneshot. Sister fic to "Bad Decisions" so you might wanna read that first to get a better understanding what is happening. Oneside ChasexSkye, mentioned ChasexMarshall.


Skye sighed, readying herself, before opening her eyes and stared at the German Shepherd before her.

"Chase," She started. "Can we talk?"

 _Why you gotta lie to me? Just be a man about it_

Chase's ear twitched, looked over at the Cockapoo, and smiled, though, his eyes dimmed a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Skye, and knowing that, that made everything she was about to say even more important.

"Sure Skye." He said, getting up from the pillows as the pups were currently watching a movie indoors, and walking over to her. "What is it?"

She shook her head, keeping it low, as she knew if she stared into though beautiful, golden, lying ambers, she was lose her strength and she needed it all of it; while it may not hurt him, it certainly was going to hurt her.

"Not here. Let's move to the outside of the lookout." She said. Chase frowned, but nodded and two began to head out, Marshall glancing at them from the corner of his eye. Soon, the two were outside, the door closing behind them.

"Skye?"

"Chase...I love you." She started. Chase blinked, surprised, before a slow smile crept along his face.

"I love you too, Skye-"

"You're lying."

...

Chase looked at her, but Skye refused to meet his eyes.

"No, I'm not. I really do love you-"

" **No** you **don't,** Chase," Skye growled, but stopped shortly as she hiccupped. "You don't love me. You never had. You love Marshall."

Chase didn't say anything, but the guilt inside of him was eating him alive.

"...How long?" He asked.

"Long enough to know that I was a fool from the start," She said, and when she finally picked up her head, Chase couldn't help but wince at the sight of Skye's pink eyes filled with tears, heartbreak written all over her face, but despite that, she wasn't really mad at him. "I just want to know...when were you going to tell me? At any point, did it not occur to you that what you were doing was wrong? That I should, that I had the RIGHT, to know what was going on? Did you not expect me to get upset and hurt when I'd found out?"

"I was going to tell you, Skye, honest!"

 _You ain't gotta lie to me, just be a man about it  
I can tell you wanna leave, just be a man about it_

"WHEN Chase?! When were you?! Because it sure as hell wasn't before you and Marshall mated together!" Skye screamed, silencing any protest that were about to come from Chase's lips. It was silent, with the exception of Skye's sobbing, and as tears rolled down her face, she continued. "I had loved you since we were pups. I had dreams about you and I being together, and I had thought, I always hoped, because you always seemed interested, and you never really thought of Marshall like that. When we got together, I thought you and I were going to be together forever. You could've just told me you didn't love me Chase."

"That's not true! Skye, I **did** love you, true and genuine. It's just, my feelings-" Chase bit his lip, but Skye filled it in for him.

"They changed, didn't they? Somehow, somewhere along the way, your true feelings lies within Marshall." She said. She didn't have to see his face to know that Chase was pained, as the truth became so abruptly clear. "Shouldn't you have told me that? Tell me that our relationship wasn't working? Instead of making me believe that you loved me, and had me holding onto a flaming rope."

"I didn't know how to tell you without hurting your feelings, Skye," Chase said. "I...I care about you. I still love you enough to never want to put tears on your face, just like Marshall."

"And yet, here we are, tears pouring down my face as the dog I loved claimed another." Skye said bitterly, glaring at him.

 _So come on and grab your bags and leave, just be a man about it_

"I'm so sorry, Skye." Chase said, nuzzling her forehead. "It's not fair to either you or Marshall to continue the relationship we have."

"And that's why we shouldn't be together," Skye muttered. "I love you, Chase, and I love you enough to let you go and be happy with Marshall."

"Do you forgive me?" Chase asked. Skye didn't say anything.

 _But where the **hell** do you get off telling me your mama said I'm not what you need?  
Tell you what, since she knows it all, then that's where you need to be  
Just don't make no excuses_

"Skye?"

"I don't know. I'm hurt, angry, confused, and most of all, I feel foolish. I don't want to forgive you, and I shouldn't have to. You're suppose to tell your mate these things, Chase, so shit like this doesn't happen; I can't. Not right now." Skye muttered. Chase bit his lip once again, and placed a kiss on her forhead.

"I truly am sorry, Skye." He said.

 _Can you tell me how you can say you love and then treat me so bad?  
Boy you know that just ain't fair  
Now I cannot believe the way you handle things  
You wouldn't lie if you were a man_

"..." Skye didn't say anything, just pressed her lips against his before breaking away, watching as Chase looked at her for a moment, before turning back into the lookout. Tears continued to fall down her face.

 _Why you gotta lie to me? Just be a man about it_


End file.
